SasuNaru Chapter 1
by kiokoandgaara
Summary: Sasuke finally returns to Konoha and expresses his true feelings to Naruto. Will Naruto return Sasuke's feelings or will he reject them? WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI! boyxboy relashionships Do not like then do not read and go somewhere else!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!!!!!!!!! THIS IS YAOI!!!! If you do not like yaoi then go SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!! If you do like yaoi then please enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

"Hey Sasuke-kun where did Naruto-kun go?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know, he's probably somewhere thinking of a stupid prank to play on Kakashi-sensei."

"Should we go look for him?" Sakura's inner thoughts, Cha! Me and Sasuke-kun will go looking for Naruto-kun in the woods and I'll make us get lost. We'll be all alone and I'll confess my love for him and then I'll kiss him it's the perfect plan.

"Hey Sakura-chan we don't have to go look for him."

"Ok but why?"

"Cause he's right behind you." Sakura zips around and accidentally hits Naruto in the face.

"OW! Sakura-chan what was that for?!"

"Now Sakura-chan stop beating up Naruto-kun, you can do that later."

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei you're finally here."

"Are you guys ready for the mission?" They all nod there heads and say yes.

***

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what's our mission again?" asks Naruto.  
"Ask Sakura-chan I don't feel like telling you again."

"Sakura-chan will you tell me?"

"Ya sure Naruto-kun……when you get a brain!"

"Well fine whatever I don't care!"

"I'll tell you Naruto-kun!" Sasuke blurts out in a high pitched voice.

"Ok, thanks Sasuke-kun." "So well right now we're going to the sand village."

"Why?" Naruto asks in a stupid little boyish voice.

"Well because there have been reports of missing sand ninja so we're going there to investigate."

"Oh. Well thank you Sasuke-kun, at least one of my teammates is my friend."

Naruto puts his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, accidentally lightly brushing his silky smooth skin against Sasuke's curse mark. This gave Sasuke a slight tingly feeling up his spine. Sasuke's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink. Sakura glanced back and noticed the Uchiha's rosy cheeks. Her eyes widened to the size of tomatoes. She quickly spun back around. Kakashi then glanced back too and he noticed the Uchiha's rosy cheeks also.

A smirk crossed his face and he curiously asked "Hey Sasuke-kun, why are you blushing?"

A confused look crossed Naruto's face. He curiously moved his head in front of Sasuke's face and examined is cheeks. Naruto's face was about 10 cm or less away from Sasuke's face so this made his face turn a color of red that made blood look pale. Naruto's face looked even more confused than before. He just shrugged took his arm off of Sasuke's shoulders and kept walking. A couple minutes later Sasuke's face went back to its original color.

There was an awkward silence for 5 minutes when all of a sudden there was a loud shriek from up ahead. Sakura had gone ahead of them so it was probably her. They all ran quickly to find that there were about 6 ninjas surrounding Sakura. They were all licking there lips like cats that just drank a bowl of milk. One of them was holding Sakura's hands behind her back. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were still running but then all of a sudden Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto and Sasuke stopped behind him.

"What?" they both asked.

They both looked up and their eyes widened at the sight. The ninja that was holding Sakura's arms behind her had ripped her clothes off her delicate little body and was caressing her pale naked skin. Kakashi seemed to be in a trance of shock.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! HELP!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her cry for help had awakened Kakashi from his trance. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at Kakashi and their eyes widened to the sight of Kakashi's face. They had never seen him so angry before. It seemed like he was going to break all his teeth cause he was clenching them together so hard. All of sudden he took off as fast as a kunai. In 5 minutes he had defeated every single ninja without even breaking a sweat. Sakura was crying so hard she could barely breathe. She was still naked. Kakashi walked over to her. He took off his shirt and gently slipped it over Sakura's silky pink hair and over her pale skin. She was to busy crying that she didn't notice.

Then Kakashi gently picked her up off the ground with his warm cozy arms. Sakura noticed that she was being carried in Kakashi's big strong arms. She felt so protected in his arms that she cuddled up to his bare skinned muscular chest and fell asleep. They continued their mission. The night sky fell upon them so they had to set up camp. Sakura didn't want to leave Kakashi's warm body so she slept in the same sleeping bag with him. As for Naruto and Sasuke they slept in different sleeping bags. During the middle of the night Sasuke was awakened by a loud rustle in the bushes.

He looked over at Naruto's sleeping bag and he wasn't in it. The rustling continued and Sasuke was worried about Naruto. He grabbed a kunai and went over to the bushes. He saw something and pounced on it. It was Naruto and now they were in an awkward position. Sasuke was on top of Naruto holding his wrists and he had his knee between Naruto's legs. Naruto was redder than Sasuke was earlier that day. They stayed there for two minutes lost in each others eyes. Sasuke moved his knee up a little accidentally rubbing the blondes cock with his knee making him moan which turned Sasuke on.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's bare chest and traced his finger along his six packs. Naruto's spine tingled from this sensation. Sasuke pushed his knee against Naruto's cock even harder which made Naruto moan even louder. Then all of a sudden Naruto realized something and pushed Sasuke off of him. He sat up and thought, what the hell was I just doing then? He got up and walked back to his sleeping bag and layed in it. Sasuke frowned and went back to his sleeping bag and went back to sleep. Naruto couldn't go back to sleep so he just stayed up all night thinking.

The next morning they packed everything up and continued their mission. Naruto was ignoring Sasuke. Naruto was so tired from not being able to get back to sleep last night that he started swaying back and forth. Naruto lost his balance and fell. Sasuke quickly ran to him and caught him.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Sasuke asked in a concerned voice.

"Yah I'm fine I'm just tired," rubbing his eyes.

Naruto stood up but he fell backwards again but luckily Sasuke caught him with his strong arms. Sasuke tucked his arm under Naruto's firm legs and picked him up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sasuke what the hell are you doing?!"

"You're tired so just go to sleep."

Naruto had already fallen sound asleep right when Sasuke said sleep. Sasuke chuckled to himself then looked down at Naruto. He looked so sweet and cute that Sasuke actually smiled, and it wasn't a smirk it was a real smile. Kakashi and Sakura seemed to be in their own little worlds. Sakura's inner thoughts, oh my god Sasuke-kun saw me naked yesterday! I wonder if he thought my body was sexy. Kakashi looked back and he saw Sasuke and Naruto and he smiled at the sight. Sakura looked at Kakashi and wondered what he was smiling about. She looked back and her jaw dropped. She tried to look away but she couldn't.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura staring with her mouth gaping. Sasuke gave her a pissed look and she quickly snapped back around. Sakura looked at Kakashi and thought of a plan. She pretended to faint so Kakashi would catch her. Her plan worked Kakashi did catch her and it kept going because he picked her up and carried her but her plan had ended there because she had fallen asleep in Kakashi's warm and comforting arms. Sasuke had moved up by Kakashi. They started a casual conversation but it had turned into kind of an awkward one.

"Sasuke-kun, you and Naruto-kun make a cute couple."

"What?! We're not a couple." Sasuke's cheeks went pink and looked away trying not to let Kakashi see.

"Come on admit it I know you have feelings for him," Kakashi said while playfully elbowing him in the arm.

"Ok so maybe I do have feelings for Naruto-kun but not strong feelings."

Naruto had woken up right when Kakashi made the comment about Sasuke and Naruto making a cute couple. Naruto was confused about the whole conversation so he just went back to sleep for a half hour more. When Naruto woke up they only had about 20 more minutes until they got to the sand village. When they got to the sand village Gaara the Kazekage was waiting for them. Sakura was still sleeping and every time Sasuke glanced at her he almost puked because she was drooling like a dog. Naruto had fallen asleep again. Gaara was waving at Kakashi and Sasuke cheerfully.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, hey Kakashi-sensei how are you guys doing?" Gaara asked.

"Good," they both said.

"How are you and your wife doing?" Kakashi asked.

"We're doing great! And we have some big news! Eeeeeeeeeeee!

" Gaara squealed.

"Where is she anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh! She had to go back to get something. She'll be here in 4……..3……..2……..1!" (Poof!)

"Hey guys," Kioko said.

"Hey Kioko-san, it's nice to see you again, been a while," exclaimed Kakashi.

"It's nice to see you again too Kakashi. Awwwwwwwwwww look at Naruto-kun he looks like a sweet little baby," she squeaked.

She looked up slowly and saw Sasuke. Her eyes widened. She turned around towards Gaara and stared at him.

"Who's this and why is he holding Naruto-kun?" Kioko questioned pointing at Sasuke and looking at Gaara with her eyes squinted and her lips puckered like a fish.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha," he replied with a big grin on his face.

"Well hello Sasuke Uchiha, my name is Kioko of the Desert and I'm Gaara-kun's wife. It's nice to finally meet you," she exclaimed, grinning cheekily at him with her hand out for him to shake.

The Uchiha took her hand and she shook the black haired boy's hand vigorously not noticing her own strength. Sasuke let out a little whimper. She released the raven-haired boy's pulsing hand.

"So what's the big news?" Kakashi questioned curiously.

"Wake up Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan and then we'll tell you," Kioko said cheekily.

Sakura and Naruto were both half asleep so it was gonna be a little easier.

"Hey, Sakura-chan………….Sakura-chan…………Sakura-chan wake up," Kakashi whispered softly into her ear.

"5 more minutes," she groaned.

"If you two don't wake up right now I'll just have to make you wake up," Kioko announced grinning mischievously.

They both sprang up out of Kakashi and Sasuke's arms.

"Ok now that you two are awake we'll tell you the big news." "I'm………….I'm…………I'm………I'm," she stuttered.

"Come on sweetie just say it," Gaara encouraged her.

"I'm……….I'm………..I'm……….I'm."

"Come on just spit it out already!" Naruto demanded.

Kioko gave him an annoyed look. The frightened blonde ran and hid behind the raven-haired boy.

"Ok," she breathed slowly. "I'M PREGNANTE!" she shouted with excitement.

"EEEEEEP, THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Sakura squealed and ran over to Kioko and hugged her.

They both squealed together. Naruto and Sasuke were speechless.

"Well congratulations Kioko-san," Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi."

"OI! Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! Stop gaping at her stomach and tell her congratulations!" Sakura commanded. "Kaza bakas," she mumbled to herself.

"So Kioko-san how far are you in?" Sakura asked.

"About 2 weeks or so," Kioko answered.

"So I guess that means you can't go on any missions for 9 months," Kakashi concluded.

"Ya, oh! Which reminds me of the main reason you guys came here. Follow us," she announced.

"Hey Sakura-chan get Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun," Kakashi ordered.

Sakura walked over to the two dumbfounded boys and threw one over each shoulder.

"OI! Sakura-chan what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh! You're back into reality," she said while tossing the blonde on the ground.

"OW! You could at least set me down gently!"

"Sorry. Just come on."

"Oi………oi………oi………oi  
……..OI! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"WHAT!?"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh! Sorry." She tossed the raven-haired boy on the ground.

When they reached Gaara and Kioko's house they went inside and reviewed their mission.

"Ok so me and Gaara made a map of all the places the ninja were first found missing. We also have photos and the names of all the ninja that went missing," Kioko explained while handing Kakashi the map and the photos.

"What we want you guys to do is go around to each of the spots on the map and look for clues. All the clues you find bring them to me and Gaara and we'll have the lab analyze them. Ok so are you guys ready?"

They all nodded their heads and headed out the door.

"Ok so which one are we going to search first?" Kakashi questioned.

"Umm……how about this one," Naruto suggested pointing at the one in the top right hand corner.

"Ok," Kakashi agreed.

When they arrived at the first spot Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all realized why Naruto chose this spot first. It was right in front of a ramen shop. They searched the area for clues while trying to keep Naruto away from the ramen. They moved onto the second spot not finding any clues there either. They were on their tenth spot when Sasuke found something. He was examining it when Naruto saw somebody on top of a roof about a mile away. Then Naruto saw a kunai heading straight for Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto yelled while pushing him out of the way of the kunai. Now the kunai was heading straight for Naruto. He didn't know what to do, but luckily as the kunai came closer it only passed by his head and cut his cheek slightly. Sasuke's heart was racing. He ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine it only cut my cheek a little bit."

"Ok but why did you push me out of the way?" Sasuke asked looking down at the ground blushing.

"I don't know actually……..but that doesn't matter does it as long as we're both alright," Naruto explained with a cute grin on his face. Sasuke's eyes sparkled at the statement the blonde made. Team 7 had split up so they could look through the spots faster.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Naruto and Sasuke heard a faint voice. It got louder and louder and they recognized the voice they turned around and saw Sakura running towards them. When she caught up to them she was panting heavily.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"Kaka….shi-sen……sei  
pas…..sed…ou…t," she said between breathes.

***

They followed Sakura to Kakashi.

"He was hit with a kunai. I examined the kunai and it seems that the tip had an unknown poison on it," Sakura concluded.

She showed them the kunai and it was a very oddly shaped one. Sasuke picked up Kakashi and carried him to the hospital in a rush. When they got there the doctors took Kakashi and took him into the e.r. While Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were sitting in the waiting room Naruto started to sweat profusely but he didn't know why.

"Is it fucking hot in here or is it just me?" Naruto questioned while wiping his forehead of sweat.

"No I think its freezing in here, its probably just you," Sakura explained. Naruto wiped his forehead again.

"Hey Naruto-kun are you ok you look kind of nervous?" Sakura questioned.

"Ya….I'm……fine," he said between breathes. Sakura leaned in towards the sweating blonde and put her hand on his forehead.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO-KUN YOU'RE REALLY HOT!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes, yes I know Sakura-chan."

"No! I mean you're burning up!"

"What? Do I have a fever or something?"

"No because these are the exact same symptoms Kakashi had before he passed out." Sakura looks at Naruto's left cheek and notices the cut.

"Oi! Naruto-kun where did you get that cut from?" Naruto looks at her, covers the cut with his smooth hands, looks down at the floor, and blushes a little.

"O….o…..w…..well I pushed Sasuke-kun out of the way of a kunai and I got cut," Naruto explained.

"What did the kunai look like?"

"Well it didn't look like any normal kunai."

"Did it look like this one," she held out the kunai that hit Kakashi so Naruto could see it.

"Ya it looked exactly like that."

"Oh no," she whispered to herself.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" She jumped up to her feet and started running.

"Naruto-kun don't get up from that spot!" she yelled back to him.

"But……wait Sakura-chan," he yelled. But she was already out of sight. 5 minutes later Sasuke walked into the waiting room.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Where did you go?"

"I just went outside for a while."

"Oh."

"Hey where's Sakura-chan?"

"I don't know she just all of a sudden ran off somewhere and told me to stay here." 5 minutes later Gaara and Kioko ran in panting.  
"W…….e……..hea……rd…….what……..happ……ened. Is……..Kaka……shi…….ok?" Gaara said between breaths.

"I dunno go find out, his room is at the end of the hallway," Naruto answered. They took off down the hallway.

"I'm gonna go get a drink of water," Naruto told to Sasuke. The blonde stood up from his seat but he felt really dizzy. Naruto's vision became hazy and the last thing he could see was Sasuke running towards him and he could here the faint voice of Sasuke calling his name. Then everything went black.

~To be continued.~

**SasuNaru:Chapter 1** by ~kiokoandgaara

WARNING!!!!!!!!! THIS IS YAOI!!!! If you do not like yaoi then go SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!! If you do like yaoi then please enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

"Hey Sasuke-kun where did Naruto-kun g

Drag and Drop to Collect


	2. Chapter 2

~last time~  
The blonde stood up from his seat but he felt really dizzy. Naruto's vision became hazy and the last thing he could see was Sasuke running towards him and he could here the faint voice of Sasuke calling his name. Then everything went black.

Chapter 2

Naruto opened his eyes and found a sleeping Uchiha on his hand. The blonde smiled and tucked a dangling strand of hair behind the raven-haired boy's ear. The blonde began to think to himself. 'What's this feeling? I've never felt this way about somebody before. Every time I see Sasuke-kun it makes me feel all warm and happy inside. I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS FEELING! WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT SASUKE-KUN!?' Just then the Uchiha awoke from his slumber.

"Hey sleepy head did you sleep well?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in happiness.

"Naruto!" the raven-haired boy yelled in excitement and wrapped his arms around the now shocked blonde.

"I thought you were never gonna wake up. I'm so happy." The Uchiha nuzzled into the blondes stomach.

"I was so worried Naruto-kun."

The blonde stared at the Uchiha with sparkling blue eyes.

"Sasuke-kun.........."

Sakura walked in and smiled at the sweet scene.

"O....oh...h....hey.....S.....Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a pink blush crossing his face.

"Hey Naruto-kun, it's a good thing you finally woke up I was getting worried. Umm...........Sasuke-kun if you dont' mind I need to talk to Naruto-kun real quick."

"Ya sure go ahead talk away," the Uchiha said still nuzzleing the blonde.

"I need to talk to him alone," Sakura said.

"Oh," the raven-haired boy said in a dissapointed tone.

The black haired boy removed his arms from the warm blonde. He hated leaving that feeling. Then he walked out the door slowly.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along," Sakura announced grinning.

"Ya so what did you need to talk to me about?" Sakura sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Well your going to die in three days."

The blondes eyes widened and filled with fear. Sakura started chuckling and then burst out laughing.

"Sakura-chan why are you laughing THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Tears started to fill up in the blondes big blue eyes.

"I'm just kidding Naruto-kun you're perfectly fine."

"That was mean Sakura-chan. Is that the only thing you wanted to tell me?" Naruto frowned.

"No I came to tell you what happened."

"Oh."

"Ok so well the kunai you got hit with was exactly like the one Kakashi-sensei got hit with and the one Kakashi-sensei got hit with had poison on it and the one you got hit with had poison on it too so since it was an unknown poison I took the leftover poison on the kunai that hit Kakashi-sensei and made an antidode for you and Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh well thank you Sakura-chan for saving me."

"Your welcome Naruto-kun. Well I have nothing else to tell you so I'm gonna go."

"Wait Sakura-chan."

"Ya what Naruto-kun?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What about?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Ya."

"Ok ask away." She sits back down.

"Well what does it mean when you feel really happy and warm inside every time you see a certain person?"

"Well it just means that you feel really safe when you're around them and that you care very deeply for them and you would do anything for them, so it pretty much means that you love them and you want to be with them forever and that you would be devistated if anything ever happened to them."

"Love them?"

"You know its really not like you to be asking me these kinds of questions. Naruto-kun do you have someone you love?"

"Ya I think I do," he says smiling happily.

"Awwwwwwwwww, have you told them that you love them?"

"No, I don't know how to because I"m afraid I'll get rejected and, because I'm afraid of what people will think of me."

"Why are you afraid of what people will think of you?"

"Well because the person I love is a guy."

"Well Naruto-kun if you love this person you shouldn't care what other people think. It doesn't matter if they're female or male just as long as you love them with all your heart."

"Ok but what if I get rejected?"

"Don't be afraid if you get rejected you can still love the person and just make sure nothing ever happens to him and make sure that he's happy."

"Thanks Sakura-chan you're the best," Naruto says while hugging Sakura.

"You're welcome, now are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"Yes!" Naruto jumps out of the hospital bed and runs out the door. Sakura walks out the door and sees Kakashi.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Kakashi asked.

"He's gonna confess to Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, which reminds me I need to tell you something. Saskura-chan I-." Sakura puts her finger up to Kakashi's mouth.

"Shhhh I already know."

Sakura drapes her arms around Kakashi's neck and stands on her toes and kisses the silver-haired man passionatley. The silver-haired man licks the pink-haired girl's bottom lip asking for entrence. He gains entrence and explores the pink-haied girl's mouth earning a little moan from her. They release their lips but their still connected together with a strand of saliva hanging. They finally disconnect and hug passionatly. Naruto found Sasuke and now he's having a normal conversation with him.......or is he?

"Uh......so......um.......Sasuke-kun I.........um.....need.....to....um.....tell you......something," Naruto announced blushing.

"Ya what is it?"

Naruto gulped. "Um....well.......I......I......I.....I love you."

"I'm glad because I love you too," the raven-haired boy said while smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"You do?"

"Yes."

The raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him in for a passionate hug. The raven-haired boy lifted the blonde's chin up and looked into his big blue eyes. The Uchiha leaned in and pressed his lips against the other boys. The black haired boy then licked the blonde's bottom lip asking to come in. The blonde willingly opened his mouth and they both fought for dominance. After a while the blonde was tired and gave up because he desperatly wanted to taste the other boy. The Uchiha explored the blonde's mouth like curious puppy.

The blonde was happy he could taste the Uchiha finally becausr he tasted wonderful. After about almost a minute the two boys unlocked lips panting heavily trying to catch their breath. They walked back into the hospital and walked up to Sakura and Kakashi with their fingers entwined together.

"Awwwwwwww you two look so cute together," Sakura squeaked.

They looked away from each other and blushed.

"Now team 7 has two couples in it," Sakura squeaked excitedly.

A look of confusion crossed over the two boy's faces.

"Oh! oops! I forgot to tell you guys. Me and Kakashi-sensei are together," she announced proudly while pressing Kakashi's hand against her chest.

A look of shock and surprise crossed the two boy's faces and a heavy blush crossed Kakashi's face because he realized that his hand was being pressed against Sakura's soft squishy breasts.

"Now will you two do me a favor?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"What?" Naruto asked in kind of a scared tone.

"Will you two kiss for me?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

"Whaa........!?" they both asked in shock.

"Why would we kiss in front of you and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ahhh come on Sasu-kun it's for Sakura-chan," Naruto pleaded while looking at the raven-haired boy with his big blue eyes. 'Damn it! Naruto-kun, why do you have to be so damn cute?! But I won't give in. But he looks so kawaii! Still! I won't be taken in.'

"I especially won't if it's for Sakura-chan," Sasuke smirked.

The blonde put his index finger on his bottom lip and said with his head tilted down a little bit.

"Well then will you do it for me?"

The blonde looked up into the raven-haired boy's eyes. The Uchiha then wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him in close pressing him against his body. The raven-haired boy dipped the other boy and pressed his lips against the blonde fox boy's. The Uchiha plunged into the blonde's mouth and explored every inch of it.

The blonde moaned and got really into the kiss cause he wrapped his leg around the Uchiha's and started rubbing the Uchiha's leg with his own. They forgot all about Kakashi and Sakura who were drooling at the sight. The black haired boy stuck his hand up under the blonde's shirt and slid his hand up and down the other boy's muscular chest. The two boys were so captivated in the kiss that they didn't notice Kioko and Gaara walk in. "

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!!" Kioko squealed while running behing Sakura and covering her eyes with Sakura's firm back.

"Ummm........Kioko-san why are you hiding behind me?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Because if I watch this incredibly sexy hot scene thats goin on right now I'll get horny."

"What's wrong with being horny?"

"Nothing it's just something bad happens when I get horny."

"What happens when you get horny?"

"You don't want to know," Gaara said in a scared tone. 'Oh but I think I do.' Sakura stepped out from in front of Kioko and Kioko imediatly started drooling.


	3. Chapter 3

~Last time~  
"Ummm........  
Kioko-san why are you hiding behind me?" Sakura asked nervously. "Because if I watch this incredibly sexy hot scene thats goin on right now I'll get horny." "What's wrong with being horny?" "Nothing it's just something bad happens when I get horny." "What happens when you get horny?" "You don't want to know," Gaara said in a scared tone. 'Oh but I think I do.' Sakura stepped out from in front of Kioko and Kioko imediatly started drooling.

Chapter 3

"Umm…………Gaara-kun is Kioko-san ok?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Ya she's fine but I suggest you guys get out of here."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"No needs for explanation just get out," Gaara persuaded.

Kakashi looked at Gaara with a frightened look. Gaara bursted out laughing and Kioko followed.

"Hahaha! Oh my god you should see your face!" announced Gaara, still laughing his head off. After about 5 minutes of those two laughing and rolling around on the floor like complete maniacs, the two boys finally unlocked lips. They grabbed each others shoulders and panted heavily. When the two boys caught their breath they walked over to the two idiots lying on the floor with flushed faces and the two idiots standing up with nose bleeds and drool dripping from their mouths.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Sasuke asked in his usual non emotional tone. The two lying on the floor quickly sprang to their feet, and the other two quickly wiped off their noses and mouths.

"O-o-oh uhhh n-n-nothing heh heh," Gaara replied nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok whatever," Sasuke smirked.

"So are we gonna finish the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Well actually the mission is over, we found the person who was kidnapping the ninjas, although we have no idea why he was, we're still trying to figure that out," Kioko explained.

"Awww man I barely got to do anything," Naruto complained.

"Naruto-kun! Stop complaining at least you didn't die," Sakura demanded while hitting him on the head.

"Ok fine whatever, so when are we going back to Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"We're heading out tomorrow morning," replied Kakashi. Then out of nowhere there was a huge grumbling noise.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura questioned.

"Uhh…..heh heh………that was…uhh…..my stomach," Naruto said with a light blush crossing his cheeks.

"Ooooh haha you're hungry," Sakura concluded.

"Well you can't blame me I've been unconscious for who knows how long," Naruto stated while flailing his arms in the air.

"Come on Naruto-kun lets go get some ramen, my treat," Sasuke announced while taking Naruto's hand and dragging him to the nearest rame shop. When they arrived Sasuke plopped Naruto and himself down on the nearest two seats. Naruto didn't hesitate to take Sasuke's offer, and ordered right away.

During the three years Sasuke was with Orochimaru he had grown to love ramen. Every time he missed Naruto he would eat 6 bowls of ramen. I guess you could say it was really only a way to get his mind off of the little fox even though ramen just reminded him of the blonde even more. It was a little bit sad but now he was back with Naruto and he knew that the blonde fox loved him too. Now he didn't have to eat ramen to get his mind off of the blonde, instead he could enjoy eating it with Naruto.

Naruto slurped up some ramen from his bowl, he looked over at the Uchiha with a noodle hanging out of his mouth and blushed a little.

"U-u-umm…..S-S-Sasuke-kun a-are we on a d-d-date?" Naruto asked, now blushing profusely.

"Huh, never really thought about it, but I guess you could say that, so ya, yes Naruto-kun we are on a date," Sasuke replied.

They both went back to eating their ramen. Naruto was very surprised to see that Sasuke was on his 6th bowl, he had never seen the Uchiha eat so much. Even though he himself was on his 12th bowl it was still a lot, for the Uchiha. Once they finished there 6th and 12th bowls they could finally say that they were both full.

"Errr……uhh t-t-thanks for treating me to ramen Sasuke-kun," Naruto said blushing.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun," he replied while placing the money on the counter.

They started walking down the dim bleak streets.

"Hey Sasuke-kun where we sleepin' tonight since we're leavin' in the mornin'?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Kioko-san and Gaara-kun are letting all of us stay at their house, they have two guest rooms, one for Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei and one for me and you," Sasuke explained with excitement in his voice.

A bright red blush appeared on the fox boy's smooth cheeks after he heard that him and Sasuke would have their own room.

"Awww you're so cute when you blush Naru-kun, Sasuke squealed.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Naruto yelled, now blushing profusely.

"But it's true," insisted Sasuke.

Once they reached the house they walked inside and found that everybody was already asleep. They went to their guest room, not even bothering to turn on the light. Naruto stripped down to his boxers and dove into the bed. Sasuke slowly took off his shirt and pants and walked over to the other side of the bed and got in it. Naruto scooted closer to the raven-haired boy and wrapped his arms around him. He cuddled up to the boy's warm muscular chest and tucked his head in the nape of the Uchiha's neck.

"Goodnight Sasu-kun," the blonde whispered sweetly while digging his head deeper into the raven-haired boy's torso.

"Goodnight," he replied. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke opened his eyes to a blinding light. He couldn't tell if it was the bright morning sun or his lover's soft bright yellow hair. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, it was the sun but his lover wasn't their cuddled up in his arms. He sat up and stretched his arms out.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun, good morning," Naruto said from the doorway.

Sasuke looked towards the doorway and saw his lover in only a towel with his dripping wet hair dangling over his forehead and his tan muscular body dripping with water. The Uchiha just stared at the half naked dripping wet boy in the doorway that was now walking towards him.

"You should probably take a shower too, we're heading back to Konoha soon," Naruto suggested while placing a kiss on the black-haired boy's forehead. The blonde walked over to his backpack and rummaged through it for a pair of clean boxers, only thing was most of his things were scattered out on the floor. He looked around on the floor and found said boxers. He picked them up and slipped one leg through them; he slipped the other leg in and pulled them up under his towel. He stripped his towel off.

The Uchiha was sitting on the bed, he had, had enough of this he needed to taste the inside of the blonde's mouth. He slid his legs off the bed and stood up. He walked over to the fox boy, grabbed his wrist and spun him around. He pressed his lips against the blonde's. The blonde reacted to this by wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. The raven-haired boy licked the blonde's bottom lip. The blonde willingly parted his lips and allowed the Uchiha to caress his mouth. The Uchiha placed his hands on the blonde's lower back and pulled him in closer, grinding their hips together which made them both moan out loud.

Naruto turned them around and pulled Sasuke on the bed with him. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. He placed a small kiss on Naruto's neck. Naruto felt Sasuke's warm breath on his neck. Sasuke started sucking on Naruto's neck. Small little moans escaped Naruto's lips. The Uchiha moved his hand up the blonde's torso. He stopped at one of the blonde's hardened nipples and gave it an excited tweak. A loud yelp escaped the blonde's lips.

~to be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

~Last time~  
Sasuke reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. He placed a small kiss on Naruto's neck. Naruto felt Sasuke's warm breath on his neck. Sasuke started sucking on Naruto's neck. Small little moans escaped Naruto's lips. The Uchiha moved his hand up the blonde's torso. He stopped at one of the blonde's hardened nipples and gave it an excited tweak. A loud yelp escaped the blonde's lips.

Chapter 4

Sasuke suckled gently on Naruto's nipple. He moved slowly down the other boy's torso all the way to his navel. He swipped his tongue across the sensitive area which made the blonde shiver. The raven-haired boy's tongue traced the blonde's seal mark carefully, giving the blonde a small wave of pleasure. While the Uchiha was busy lapping at the blonde's navel, a soft wrap on the door was heard but went unnoticed by the two boys on the bed. The door swung open to reveal a very angry looking pink-haired girl which was imediately replaced with a very embarressed girl.

"U-ummm........ i'm s-sorry for interupting you two but we're leaving in 20 minutes s-so make sure you two are ready to go," she announced while looking away from the two boys.

"Ok," the Uchiha said.

She then raced out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The blonde propped himself up on his elbows so he could get off the bed but was caught in a gentle kiss.

The blonde willingly kissed back and when they unlocked lips the raven-haired boy moved his mouth right next to the blonde's ear and wispered, "We'll finish this back in Konoha."

An evil grin appeared on his lips as he said this. The blonde's eyes widened a little before the Uchiha lifted himself off of him and headed over to his backpack. The blonde was still a little shocked at what his lover told him but he shook it off and headed over to his backpack. He searched through it for his clean pair of clothes and when he found them he pulled them out. He slipped on his black t-shirt and stepped into his pants. The Uchiha was already dressed and packed by the time Naruto had zipped up his orange jacket.

"Will you hurry up dobe, you're taking forever," the black-haired boy whined.

Naruto was normally a very messy, fast packer but for some odd reason today he was packing his things very neatly and very slowly. And Sasuke is normally a neat and slow packer but for some reason today he just threw his things in his bag carelessly. Its like they traded places or something. When Naruto was finally done packing his things the two boys headed down the hallway and down the stairs to the front door where they met up with a very annoyed looking Sakura.

"What took you guys so long?! We've been waiting here for 30 minutes!" the angry kunoichi yelled.

"It was Naruto's fault he was taking forever," the raven-haired boy proclaimed.

"Shut up! Teme!"

"Don't call me teme, dobe!"

"Why are you guys fighting?! You're supposed to love each other!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry I guess its just a habbit of ours?" Sasuke guessed.

"Idiots," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Its time to go you guys we've already wasted enough time now lets go," Kakashi said impatiently.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," Naruto apologized.

They said goodbye to Gaara and Kioko and then headed back to Konoha. It took them two and a half days to get back to the village. Team 7 entered the big gates to Konoha and all of them noticed a girl with blonde hair tied up in a pony tail running towards them.

"He~y Sakura-chan," the blonde girl yelled.

"Hey Ino-chan," Sakura yelled back.

When she finally reached them she rested her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"Ino-chan are you ok," Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied. Her breathing slowed down a bit and she took her hands off of her knees.

"So how was the mission?" she questioned.

"Eh.......it was actually kind of boreing," she explained.

"What?! How was it boreing?! Kakashi-sensei and I almost died! How is that boreing?!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh come on Naruto you two were fine you were never going to die," she said calmly.

"Bitch," Naruto muttered but it didn't go unheard because the next thing he new he had a large bump on his head.

"I'm bored. Come on Sasuke," the blonde boy said while grabbing the Uchiha's wrist and dragging him off somewhere.

"Where are those two going," Ino asked.

"Oh they're probably just going to go ma-," Kakashi said but was interupted by Sakura jabbing him in the gut with her elbow.

"Oh they're probably just going to go train," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah you're probably right," Ino agreed.

~to be continued~


	5. Chapter 5

~Last time~  
"I'm bored. Come on Sasuke," the blonde boy said while grabbing the Uchiha's wrist and dragging him off somewhere.

"Where are those two going," Ino asked.

"Oh they're probably just going to go ma-," Kakashi said but was interrupted by Sakura jabbing him in the gut with her elbow.

"Oh they're probably just going to go train," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah you're probably right," Ino agreed.

Chapter 5

The blonde boy slammed the Uchiha up against the wall and savagely took the other boy's lips in his. He explored the raven-haired boy's wet cavern hungrily, memorizing each spot that made the other moan. The blonde broke the kiss and trailed sweet kisses down to his collarbone where he suckled gently. This was a change for the Uchiha but he liked it, even though it was enjoyable he couldn't let himself be overpowered by the blonde. He swiftly turned them around, now Naruto was against the wall and Sasuke was cupping the blonde's errection.

The blonde grasped the black-haired boy's shoulders tightly with an apparent blush on his cheeks. The raven-haired boy thought this was cute but he wanted more, so he pushed down a little with his hand. The blonde made an enjoyable little squeak/moan but the Uchiha still wanted more. He took his cupped hand off and placed it on the blonde's waist.

The raven-haired boy leaned forwards to where the two boy's lips were just barely touching and spoke softly, "How about we fini-" but before he could finish what he was saying a loud knock was heard from the front door.

"You don't have to answer it do you?" the black-haired boy pleaded.

The blonde just gave the raven-haired boy an apologetic look and kissed him on the cheek before he sauntered over to the door. He opened the door to reveal a very unexpected visitor.

"Uh….Hey Neji?" the blonde said, confused as to why someone would actually visit him especially Neji.

"Uh….Hey Naruto," the brunette boy replied.

"Um….so…what brings you to come visit me?" the blonde questioned.

"Well I need to ask a favor of you."

"Oh well then come in please," he said while moving aside for the brunette.

The brunette stepped inside and took off his shoes and placed them against the wall. The blonde closed the door and strolled over to the couch and sat down. He patted the seat next to him telling the Hyuuga to sit down. The Hyuuga took the seat next to the blonde.

"So what favor do you need of me?" the blonde asked.

"Uh…well you see I've been a little worried about Hinata, she's been acting strange lately," the Hyuuga replied.

Just then a guy with black hair entered the room and went to the kitchen.

The Hyuuga's eyes followed him and he asked Naruto, "Uh….Naruto why is Sasuke in your house?"

"Oh…he doesn't have a place to stay so I'm letting him stay here," Naruto grinned.

"Oh."

"So you've been a little worried about Hinata because she's been acting strange lately?"

"Yes."

"How has she been acting?"

"Well she goes out somewhere every night after dinner and she doesn't get back until midnight, and when she comes back she has a bag like she has just been shopping."

"Hmm….that's weird, do you know what's in the bag?"

"No."

"Ok, I have one question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you report this to the Hokage?"

"I did but Lady Tsunade didn't think it was something I should worry about."

"Oh, well is there anything else that's been strange about her?"

"Yeah, she doesn't blush anymore, it's like she's a whole new person, she also seems really detached from everything around her."

"Detached? How?"

"Well for example like the other night we were having dinner and her father asked her how her training was going but she didn't answer him she just stared at her food."

"If she's that detached it might be because she's in love," Sasuke butted in while sitting down next to the two of them.

"No I don't think so she looks like she's possessed or something," Neji disagreed.

"Oh I see, is there something inside her like a demon or something," Sasuke questioned.

"No," he replied.

"Well Neji what is it you want me to do, I would love to help you but I kind of need to know what you want me to do," the blonde announced.

"Well I wanted you to follow her around for a while and see if you can find anything out."

"Yeah sure I can do that but why can't you do it yourself?"

"Oh it's because I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow so I can't really do it myself."

"Oh I see, so when would you like me to start following her and for how long?"

"You can start tomorrow morning if you'd like or you can start tonight it doesn't matter and just follow her until I get back from my mission."

"Ok, how long will you be gone?"

"About four days or so."

"Ok then I guess I'll start tomorrow morning."

"Ok thank you so much Naruto," he said on his way to the door.

"You're welcome bye see you in four days."

"Ok bye," he said as he closed the door.

'Wow I've never seen Neji so worried before,' the blonde thought to himself. Just then Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when he was pushed down on the couch.

"A~hhh! What the hell!" the blonde screamed.

A slick wet tongue slid across his cheek and the blonde immediately new who it was.

"God damn it Sasuke! Don't fucking scare me like that!" the blonde yelled.

"Sorry it's just I don't think I could've gone another second without tasting you," the Uchiha smirked.

"Wow Sasuke you're a pervert," the blonde said trying to be serious but failed miserably.

"I can't help myself you just taste so damn good, and I want to taste more of you…."

"Sasuke wa-!"

But it was too late Sasuke already tore Naruto's shirt off and was making a path of tender kisses down his torso. He stopped at the blonde's navel and gave it a quick lick. The blonde sucked in his stomach and looked down at the Uchiha. The Uchiha looked up at the blonde as he cupped his errection. The blonde gasped as a light shade of pink took over his cheeks which made the raven-haired boy smirk.

"You're so cute when you blush Naru-chan," the raven-haired boy said smugly.

The blonde's cheeks grew brighter as he shouted, "Don't call me Naru-chan!" T

he raven-haired boy just chuckled as the blonde got more flustered.

"I love you Naruto," he said, smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"Eh….I….love you too Sasuke," the blonde replied, still blushing. T

he black-haired boy got up off the couch and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"We should probably get to bed Naruto it's already 11:00."

"Yeah you're right," he agreed while yawning.

They both headed off to Naruto's room and got ready for bed. They both got in the bed and Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke as they drifted off to sleep. That next morning Sasuke was pacing around the house looking for Naruto when he spotted a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. He went over to it and picked it up, it read,  
Dear Sasuke,  
I went out to start following Hinata. There is cereal in the pantry if you get hungry. I don't know how long I'm going to follow Hinata so I'll see you whenever I'm done. Don't get into any trouble. Love you.  
Naruto.

Sasuke decided that he wasn't hungry so he went to go take a shower. Meanwhile Naruto is looking for Hinata. He turned a corner and there Hinata was, doing…..something although Naruto couldn't figure out what exactly she was doing. He decided that it would be a good idea to talk to her first to find out if Neji was telling the truth. He sauntered up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. 'If she looks back at me and blushes when she sees me then I won't follow her but if she doesn't blush then I will follow her' Naruto mentally concluded. The black-haired girl looked back and her eyes widened but to Naruto's disappointment she did not blush.

"Uh…..Hey Hinata-chan. How are you?" he said.

He didn't get a response all he got was a very detached look from her. 'Ok this is weird' he thought as she turned back around.

"Hey Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" he asked with concern as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

As she turned back to face him Naruto saw something that he wished he never saw.

~To be continued~


	6. Chapter 6

~Last Time~  
'Ok this is weird' he thought as she turned back around. "Hey Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" he asked with concern as he placed his hand on her shoulder. As she turned back to face him Naruto saw something that he wished he never saw.

Chapter 6

The blonde stepped back a bit, fear clearly shown in his ocean blue eyes. 'What the hell is happening to her!?' he mentally questioned himself, staring at her, his eyes growing with more terror every second. She took a step towards him, causing the blonde to take another step back, but his step faltered, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. Once he hit the ground his heart began to beat rapidly against his chest, he's never felt this scared for his own life before. But as he hit the ground he immediately feared for his own life, he didn't even dare to take another look at what he saw before he sprang to his feet as quickly as possible and ran as quickly as his feet would carry him.

He didn't dare to look back as he sprinted for his life. The black-haired girl watched him run off into the distance as a single tear trickled down her cheek. The blonde kept running until he arrived at his apartment, bursting through the door, slamming it shut behind him, and locking it. He stood there, back and palms laid flat against the door, his chest heaving up and down, trying to catch his breath, and his ocean blue eyes still wide with horror. A couple minutes later Sasuke entered the room, but the unmoved blonde went unnoticed by the raven-haired boy, who was way too into the book he was reading.

A soft noise awoke the Uchiha from his book, he lifted his head from his book and saw his blonde sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest, and with the most frightened look he has ever seen on the blonde. The black-haired boy gave a confused look, then closed his book, set it on the counter, and approached the frightened blonde.

He kneeled down in front of him and asked him with concern in his voice, "Naruto are you alright?"

The blonde's gaze switched to the raven-haired boy's concerned face. The blonde stared at his love for a while.

"Sasuke," the blonde seemed to choke out before he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy's waist, digging his head in the black-haired boy's stomach.

The Uchiha fell from his kneeling position into a position where each leg was on each side of Naruto. The Uchiha curled his arms around the blonde's back in comfort, the raven-haired boy wasn't a person who did a lot of comforting, but he would do anything for his love. He contemplated in his mind if he should ask his blonde what happened or not while he rubbed the boy's back soothingly. When he finally made up his mind he crossed his legs in a pretzel like position and pulled the blonde onto his lap and held him close to his chest.

"Naruto…..What………….happened?" the Uchiha hesitated.

The blonde didn't respond, causing the Uchiha to worry about his kitsune. The raven-haired boy listened carefully to the blonde's breathing; it had slowed down a bit but not enough to where he would be asleep.

The black-haired boy tried again asking with more concern in his voice, "Naruto…..please……tell me…….tell me…….what happened?"

The Uchiha waited a bit until he heard a soft mumble that was probably supposed to be an actual word.

"Naruto….I can't here you…." The raven-haired boy exclaimed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

The kitsune removed his head from the other's stomach and spoke again, "Hinata….."

"What about Hinata?" the raven-haired boy pressed.

"S-She…..w-was……" the blonde trailed off.

"She was what, Naruto?"

"S-She w-was…….a-a……m-m-m-m-m-monster," the blonde whispered the last part.

The Uchiha looked confused, "W-What do you……mean?"

"She……was…..so……..s-scary……Sasuke….."

"Naruto….."

The kitsune choked back a sob but failed to keep the others down causing him to cry into the raven-haired boy's shoulder. The blonde cried for a full ten minutes, then lifted his head and wiped away the remaining tears. The Uchiha waited until it was alright and then asked the kitsune,

"Naruto, Why don't you show me where Hinata was? She might still be there?"

"Ok," the blonde managed to choke out.

The kitsune led the Uchiha to the place where he saw Hinata. When they arrived they saw Hinata looking around like she was confused. The Uchiha approached her cautiously while the blonde stayed back watching from a distance, not because he was supposed to spring out and help Sasuke if anything went wrong but because he was too scared to go any closer.

"Hey Hinata," the Uchiha greeted her.

"O-Oh h-hey S-Sasuke," she replied.

"Uh…..Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Huh? O-Oh w-well……y-you see……um……I-it's…..a little…..e-embarrassing……b-but…..uh….I-I'm….a b-bit…..c-confused," she explained, a light shade of pink appearing on her pale cheeks.

"Oh Why are you confused," the Uchiha asked.

"Uh…..w-well…..a-a…c-couple m-minutes…..a-ago……I d-don't k-know why…..b-but I-I…..awoke to f-find…..myself…..uh…..well laying here on the……..gr-ground, a-and if you don't mind I would like to be left alone so I can figure this out," the black-haired girl explained.

"Oh I see, well then bye Hinata I'll see you later," the Uchiha replied.

"Ok bye," she replied back.

Sasuke began walking and once he was out of earshot and eyesight the kitsune joined him.

"Well Naruto it seems that you were either lying or hallucinating because Hinata seems perfectly normal to me," the raven-haired boy announced.

"I wasn't lying Sasuke, I'm telling you the truth, you have to believe me," the kitsune nearly yelled.

"Naruto just stop already, I saw her with my own eyes and she didn't look like a monster to me."

The blonde stopped in his tracks, lowering his gaze to the ground, and clenching his hands into fists.

"Why won't you just believe me Sasuke," he stifled back a sob.

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks too, turning around to look at his love.

"Naruto……Do you really believe what you saw was real?" the raven-haired boy questioned.

The kitsune nodded and stifled back another sob. The black-haired boy approached the kitsune and then enveloped him in a comforting embrace.

The Uchiha held his lover close to his body as he spoke, "Naruto do you want to talk to the Hokage about it? She might know something."

The blonde nodded his head and curled his arms around the Uchiha.

At the Hokage tower.

The blonde-haired woman flipped through a large stack of papers when a soft rap at the door interrupted her.

"Come in," she called out to the person on the other side of the door.

The door creaked open and a black-haired woman poked her head inside.

"Tsunade-sama?" the black-haired woman said.

"What is it Shizune?" the blonde woman asked the black-haired woman, her secretary.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki wish to speak with you," the secretary declared.

"Alright please send them in then Shizune," the blonde woman ordered as she stacked her large mound of papers and set them aside.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

A couple minutes passed until there was a soft knock heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in," she called out just like she did a couple minutes before.

The door opened and in came a boy with blonde hair and a boy with black hair.

"Good morning boys," the blonde woman greeted them.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," the two boys greeted her back in unison.

"You two wished to speak with me, correct?"

"Hai."

"Then please proceed in telling me what you want."

"Well Hokage-sama so you remember that a couple days ago Neji Hyuuga spoke with you about the strange behavior of his cousin Hinata Hyuuga?" the Uchiha questioned.

"Yes I do, I told him that there was nothing to worry about, what of it?" the blonde woman replied.

"Naruto would you like to tell her the rest?" the raven-haired boy asked the blonde boy.

"Yes I would. Well Tsunade baa-chan this morning I was looking for Hinata when I found her she was looking at some stuff at a shop. So I approached her, tapped her on the shoulder, and told her hello. But when she turned around she didn't say a word to me, she didn't even blush, she just stared at me with the most detached look I have ever seen. She turned back around and then I got a little worried. I put my hand on her shoulder and asked her if she was ok, then she turned back around. But when she turned back this time she looked so terrifying that I feared for my own life, she was a monster," the kitsune explained.

"I see anything else?" she asked.

"Yes earlier this morning after Naruto had run back to his apartment and he had told me what happened I asked him to take me too Hinata and when we arrived she seemed perfectly normal, she was blushing and talking to me, but the only thing weird about it was that she said that she was really confused because she had woken up on the ground where she was standing," the Uchiha explained.

The Hokage's eyes widened as the raven-haired boy told her this. 'This is bad, very bad' she thought to herself.

~To be continued~


	7. Chapter 7

~last time~  
"I see anything else?" she asked. "Yes earlier this morning after Naruto had run back to his apartment and he had told me what happened I asked him to take me too Hinata and when we arrived she seemed perfectly normal, she was blushing and talking to me, but the only thing weird about it was that she said that she was really confused because she had woken up on the ground where she was standing," the Uchiha explained. The Hokage's eyes widened as the raven-haired boy told her this. 'This is bad, very bad' she thought to herself.

Chapter 7  
"Umm……Tsunade baa-chan? Are you ok?" the blonde questioned.

The blonde woman snapped back into reality and laughed nervously. "Heh heh, yeah I'm fine….um about what you guys just told me don't worry about it she's fine, but if she starts acting strange again alert me immediately," the woman ordered.

"Hai, Tsunade baa-chan, but are you sure she's ok?" the kitsune questioned, a little unsure about the blonde woman's decision.

"Yes she's perfectly fine, and I told you if she starts acting strange again tell me," she reassured the blonde boy.

"Ok then I guess we'll see you tomorrow or something bye," the blonde replied.

"Good bye boys," she waved at them grinning happily.

The two boys exited the room, when she was sure they were far enough away she called Shizune back into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong? You seem a bit troubled," the black-haired woman declared.

The large breasted woman let out a long withheld breath and sighed largely.

"It's nothing Shizune, could you please get me some tea," she paused momentarily, trying to remember what else she needed, "Oh yes, and could you also tell Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko that I wish to speak with them and that it's urgent," the blonde woman ordered the black-haired woman.

"Of course Tsunade-sama, right away," and with that the black-haired woman left the room.

She returned 5 minutes later with a cup of tea in her hands. She set the cup on the large breasted woman's desk in front of her.

"Here you go Tsunade-sama."

"Thank you Shizune, and did you inform them?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama they are on their way, is there anything else?"

"Thank you Shizune and no there will be nothing more you may take a break."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." The woman left the room silently.

Tsunade thought it pointless to try to do any work while she waited for she knew they would be here any minute so she just sat there silently sipping her tea.

At Naruto's house.

The blonde sat there silently, in between the Uchiha's legs. The Uchiha snaked his arms around the blonde's waist and started to suck hungrily at the boy's neck.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?" came the Uchiha's muffled reply from the kitsune's neck.

"Do you think Hinata-chan is gonna be alright?"

The raven-haired boy sighed breathily as he tore himself away from the reddened flesh in front of him and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder.

"I don't know Naruto, but don't get too worried about her Tsunade-sama will know what to do if she starts acting strange again," the Uchiha reassured his blonde kitsune.

"Yeah I guess so."

"You know Naruto you kind of remind me of a girl when you get all worried like that," the Uchiha smirked.

The blonde made an annoyed face. "Shut up teme!"

"Calm down dobe I was only kidding."

"Yeah right you'd probably like me better if I was a girl."

"No of course not I like you just the way you are," he said while nuzzling into the nape of the blonde's neck.

The kitsune flushed at the Uchiha's words. The raven-haired boy placed his hand on his lover's cheek and turned the kitsune's head towards his so there lips were just barely touching. He looked into his lover's ocean blue eyes and then closed the space between them slowly. The kitsune felt the Uchiha begging for entrance, so he opened his mouth slightly and the raven-haired boy slipped his tongue inside the blonde's dark wet cavern. After a moment or two they finally broke the heated kiss due to the need for air.

Back at the Hokage tower.

"Ok, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai, I need you 4 to watch your teams very closely," the blonde woman ordered.

"Is there anything we need to be watching for in particular?" Kakashi asked.

"Just watch for any strange behavior like things that that person wouldn't normally do. And watch for any memory losses," she explained.

"Ok Tsunade-sama," they all said in unison.

"What do you want me and Anko to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Do the same thing as them except you two need to watch all of the other shinobi."

"Ok Tsunade-sama."

"Ok then please get to it."

"Hai!" And with that they all took off in different directions.

The woman sighed breathily then got out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write something on it. When she was done she rolled it up and gave it to a messenger hawk, (I don't know wat they're called) and told it to take it to the sand village.

"What was the message Tsunade-sama?" the black-haired woman asked as she entered the room.

"Oh it was just a message telling the Kazekage and his wife that they need to watch they're shinobi very carefully for any strange behavior," the Hokage explained.

"Oh I see. Do you need anything Tsunade-sama?"

"No thank you I'm fine, you can take a break for 20 more minutes Shizune."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Back at Naruto's house.

"Hmm…..I haven't seen Sakura-chan around today, I wonder where she is?" the blonde whispered to himself.

"Did you say something Naruto?" the black-haired boy questioned, looking up from his book.

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing I was just talking to myself," the blonde replied as he washed the dishes.

"Oh I see."

"Hey Sasuke, what are you reading?" he questioned, looking back at the Uchiha sitting on the couch.

"Oh nothing just this book called elsewhere," he said, not taking his eyes off the book.

"What's it about?"

"It's about this girl that dies and she goes to this place called elsewhere it's a place where dead people go, it's actually pretty good, oh and if you're wondering where I got it well when you were out looking for Hinata I went to the book store and got it," the Uchiha explained still not taking his eyes off the book. (ya I don't know how he's able to talk and read at the same time lol)

"Oh sounds interesting I might have to read it after you're done."

"Ok then here you go, he said while walking over there and holding the book out for the kitsune.

"Wait but aren't you still reading it?"

"I just got finished."

"What the fuck!? How the hell did you finish so fast!?"

"I'm just a really fast reader," the Uchiha smirked.

"I swear that you're some kind of alien freak or something," the blonde said while snatching the book out of the Uchiha's hand.

"Well you never know maybe I am."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of all the amazing things I can do with my tongue and hands," he smirked while snaking his hands up the kitsune's shirt from behind him.

The blonde's eyes widened and he turned his head back only to meet with soft lips. The blonde closed his eyes and stopped what he was doing. The raven-haired boy slipped his tongue past the soft wet barrier and expertly massaged every sensitive area in the kitsune's mouth. The two boys moaned into each others mouths as their tongues glided past each other. The blonde could feel the Uchiha's warm hands dance around his torso.

They didn't want to unlock lips but the need for air was beginning to be too much for them so they reluctantly parted. The Uchiha stared into the kitsune's lust filled eyes before he dove down to the blonde's neck and suckled eagerly at the flesh. The blonde leaned back his head to give the Uchiha more skin. The raven-haired boy's tongue danced skillfully along the kitsune's neck and moved down to his collarbone. He quickly turned the blonde all the way around to gain more access. The kitsune gasped as he felt the Uchiha press his leg against his hard on.

"Sa….su…ke….." the blonde managed to get out. The Uchiha looked up at the blonde in his eyes and saw that they were even more lust filled then before. The raven-haired boy smirked then picked up the kitsune bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. He set the blonde on the bed and then climbed on top of him.

~to be continued~


	8. Chapter 8

~Last time~  
"Sa….su…ke….." the blonde managed to get out. The Uchiha looked up at the blonde in his eyes and saw that they were even more lust filled then before. The raven-haired boy smirked then picked up the kitsune bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. He set the blonde on the bed and then climbed on top of him.

Chapter 8

The blue eyed blonde looked up into the Uchiha's dark orbs and saw them flicker with lust, making the kitsune blush a bright crimson red. He knew what the Uchiha wanted but he didn't necessarily know if he was ready for it yet. Interrupting the blonde from his thoughts, the Uchiha smashed their lips together, gaining a moan from the kitsune. The raven moved his lips down to the blonde's jaw, and then moved down to his neck and sucked greedily at the flesh. The blonde made a throaty moan at the Uchiha's movement, which the raven smirked at.

The blonde's hands found themselves tangled in the silky black locks of the raven. The raven moved lower to the blonde's collar bone and sucked eagerly at it. Each of the Uchiha's advancements made the blonde moan louder and louder. The raven pulled off the blonde's black shirt that was keeping the raven from his kitsune's body. After the annoying barrier was removed the Uchiha made it down to a taut nipple, but instead of going for it right away he ran his tongue around the areola. When he finally attacked the nub the blonde gave him a guttural moan.

After so much silence the blonde decided to say something, "Sas'ke…….."

Even though it was just one word it told the Uchiha that the blonde was enjoying this. Sasuke wanted to make his blonde enjoy it even more so he moved down to the kitsune's curse seal which the Uchiha had recently found out to be a very sensitive spot. He traced the spiral tattoo with his pink muscle, making the blond shudder under him. The blonde's hands had earlier fallen out of the raven's locks and were now clutching the bed sheets. The raven could feel the blonde's hard on push against his chest through the blonde's pants, and the raven smirked at it.

"Sa…su…ke….p-please….." the blonde whimpered.

The raven new exactly what the blonde was asking for and he would never let his blonde suffer, so he hooked his two index fingers onto the blonde's pants and swiftly pulled his boxers and pants off all the way down and tossed them aside. The blonde gasped as cold air hit his throbbing member. The Uchiha licked the side of the shaft which gained a fast pant from the blonde. The raven moved his head to the tip of the member and breathed on it. The blonde gasped at the Uchiha's hot breath.

"S-sas'ke…..p-please….I-I..AHHH!" The blonde threw his head back as the raven engulfed him completely.

The raven started to bob his head up and down. He used his tongue to massage the shaft as he bobbed. The blonde panted and moaned as he clutched the bed sheets tighter. The raven started to suck harder and bob faster, making the blonde moan louder and pant faster. The blonde was nearing his climax and so with one last bob and one last suck the blonde screamed loudly and violently came in the raven's mouth. The raven swallowed greedily and looked up at the flushed blonde.

"Sasuke….." the blonde said as he shuddered from his climax. The Uchiha smirked at the blonde and crawled up onto his chest. The blonde then flipped the raven over so he was on top.

The blonde crawled up next to the raven's ear and whispered seductively, "Now, I'll help you with your problem." The raven's breath hitched from the blonde's hot breath.

The blonde attacked the raven's earlobe and sucked on it. The raven let out a guttural moan, as the blonde latched onto a taut nub. The blonde slid over to the neglected nub and started sucking on it. The blonde traveled down to the raven's belly button and lapped at it. The blonde unbuttoned and unzipped the Uchiha's white shorts with his teeth, and then pulled them down halfway. The Uchiha hissed at the cool air that hit his throbbing member. The blonde breathed on the hard shaft and licked in between the raven's thigh and shaft.

"You fucking tease!" the Uchiha yelled. The blonde giggled at the raven's outburst. The blonde decided that he'd had enough fun so he engulfed him fully. "AHHHHHHH!"

The raven tangled his hands in the sheets, he so badly wanted to entangle his hands in those luscious blonde locks of his lover's but he didn't want to upset him. But to the raven's surprise the blonde didn't mind for he took the raven's hands and shoved them into his own hair. The raven massaged the blonde's head as the blonde deep throated him. The raven bucked up into the blonde making the blonde gag a little bit.

"Naru….f-faster! Harder!" The blonde complied and sucked faster and harder. With one last hard suck the raven came in the blonde's mouth. The blonde swallowed it and crawled up onto the raven's chest.

"Naruto…..I love you," the raven said sleepily.

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto replied as the two shinobi lover's drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

***

The Byakugan holder slowly walked through the leaf village hospital doors and approached the front desk.

"Oh hello Neji," the pink haired girl greeted him behind the counter.

"Hi Sakura what room is Hinata in?" the brown haired male replied.

"She's in room 6, she's still asleep but you can go ahead and go see her, I'm sure that when she wakes up she'll be happy to see that someone had been visiting her," the pink haired girl responded as she casually glanced down at the white flower in the Byakugan holder's hand.

He thanked her and headed down the white hallway to room 6. He hesitated a little as he stood in front of the door and then finally opened the door slowly. His eyes were immediately drawn to the girls bed, she lay there with a peaceful expression upon her stunningly gorgeous face. The Byakugan holder walked up to the bed side table and placed the white lily gently into the crystal clear, water-filled vase. He pulled up a chair to the side of her bed and sat down and watched her chest slowly rise up and down as she slept.

Flashback

The Byakugan holder strolled down the street when he heard some voices around the corner. He stopped in his tracks and listened carefully so he could identify the owners of the voices. He couldn't tell whose voices they belonged to so he activated his Byakugan. Now, Neji wasn't someone who would normally spy on people but he was slightly curious about who was around the corner. The voices, to his surprise, belonged to Sasuke, and Hinata. He listened more closely so he could understand what they were saying.

"Uh…..Hinata? What's wrong?" he heard the Uchiha ask.

"Huh? O-Oh w-well……y-you see……um……I-it's…..a little…..e-embarrassing……b-but…..uh….I-I'm….a b-bit…..c-confused," he heard Hinata reply.

"Oh Why are you confused," he heard the Uchiha ask.

"Uh…..w-well…..a-a…c-couple m-minutes…..a-ago……I d-don't k-know why…..b-but I-I…..awoke to f-find…..myself…..uh…..well laying here on the……..gr-ground, a-and if you don't mind I would like to be left alone so I can figure this out," he heard the black-haired girl explain.

"Oh I see, well then bye Hinata I'll see you later," he heard the Uchiha reply.

"Ok bye," he heard her reply back.

He watched the Uchiha walk away and when the Uchiha was a ways away he saw Naruto step out of a hiding place. 'Why was Naruto hiding?' The Byakugan holder mentally questioned himself. He focused his eyes back on Hinata who was now just standing there like she was possessed by something. Neji decided to go see if Hinata was alright. He inactivated his Byakugan, swiftly turned around the corner and as he did so he saw Hinata falling to the ground. He quickly ran over to her and caught her just in time. He looked down at her and her eyes were closed, she was asleep. 'She must be really tired from staying out so late the past couple days. I should take her to the hospital just to make sure she's alright.' The Byakugan holder mentally told himself. He picked up the black-haired girl and carried her to the leaf village hospital.

End Flashback

The Byakugan holder slowly got up from his chair, he gently brushed Hinata's silky black bangs from her eyes and leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her smooth pale forehead. He headed over to the door but something stopped him, and hand wrapped around his wrist, Hinata's hand. "N-Neji p-please……..d-don't leave."

~To be contiued~


End file.
